


Манчестерская скука

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, Romance, driving around England
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Мемфису кажется, что он под домашним арестом британской прессы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [ WTF Football RPF 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/~wtf-kombat2016/p207819608.htm?oam#more3).

В Манчестере до зевоты скучно, город оцеплен папарацци, и Мемфису кажется, что он под домашним арестом британской прессы. Когда он готов начать лезть на стену, то оттаскивает Люка от просмотра какого-то очередного местного реалити-шоу, напоминая, что тот обещал показать ему Англию, и однообразные гольф-парки в округе не в счет. 

— Куда едем? — спрашивает Люк, садясь в машину.

— Куда скажешь. 

— Ливерпуль? — не то спрашивает, не то предлагает он, и Мемфис просто кивает. 

На полпути у Люка появляется идея получше, и они сворачивают с М62 на М57 по указателям до Кросби — он говорит, что там есть пляж. Мемфис думает, какой к черту пляж в ноябре, выходя через полчаса из машины и засовывая руки глубже в карманы. На море волны, а небо в красном закате. Вокруг ни души, кроме стаи чаек, кружащих ближе к пирсу, оно и понятно — на улице сильный ветер, пробирающий до костей. Их хватает только на то, чтобы пройти двести метров по песку до моря и быстро вернуться обратно в машину. Люк сразу же лезет целоваться, забираясь холодными руками под толстовку.

— Давай назад, — шепчет он, кивая на заднее сидение. 

— А как же закат? — улыбается Мемфис.

— Не последний, — затыкает ему рот Люк, нетерпеливо засовывая язык. 

Это становится традицией, и за месяц они объезжают весь Чешир, исследуют национальный парк недалеко от Манчестера, доезжают до Блэкпула на западном побережье, и до Гримсби — на восточном. Небольшие города сменяются заправками и супермаркетами на трассе, а старинные усадьбы, похожие на замки, — дорогими коттеджами в Чешире. На севере дома становятся попроще, и все это не так уж и сильно отличается от Голландии, думает Мемфис. 

В дороге ничего примечательного, даже скорость превысить особо нельзя, но Люк зачитывает ему истории из какого-то путеводителя — о безумном графе-самоубийце и рыцарских кладбищах, — вызывая у Мемфиса улыбку. У Люка вообще все выходит ярче, больше, интереснее. Даже сам Мемфис.

А еще в Англии действительно часто идет дождь. На выезде из Йорка они останавливаются на парковке возле «Теско» и «Нандос», подальше от скопления машин, и Люк тут же откидывает назад кресло, хлопает по коленям и многозначительно улыбается. Мемфис думает, что это все чертовски неудобно, но у Люка горят глаза и кто он такой, чтобы отказывать. По машине барабанят частые капли дождя, а внутри слышно только их сбивчивое дыхание. Стекла запотели, и Мемфис думает, что это какой-то чертов «Титаник», не спущенный на воду. Он сжимает свободной рукой грудь Люка, цепляя сосок, кусает за верхнюю губу и сглатывает стон. 

А еще Люк может быть чертовски наглым. Он вытирает руку и живот футболкой Мемфиса, а на протест заявляет лишь:

— Мне еще за едой идти. 

И вываливается из машины. Накидывает капюшон кенгурухи и добегает до «Нандос», перепрыгивая через лужу на пороге. Мемфис кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки и думает, что не стоит ему так… перепрыгивать.

Острая курочка с салатом и картошкой — Люк уже знает его заказ. Он еще доедает свою порцию, когда Люк берет его айфон, переключая со Снупа на своего любимого Дрейка, а затем смотрит на оставленную Мемфисом картошку и спрашивает:

— Не будешь?

— Бери, — отдает ему всю порцию Мемфис, вытирает руки о салфетку и включает дворники. 

Они возвращаются как обычно в приятной тишине, он подбрасывает Люка до дома — они живут в нескольких улицах друг от друга. 

— Было весело, — говорит Люк, заглядывая в глаза, словно проверяя, вдруг Мемфис совсем другого мнения, а потом поспешно добавляет: — В среду можно в Ланкастер. Там должно быть красиво. Или, если хочешь, можно в парк, или…

Тараторит, словно боится, что все это наскучит Мемфису. Все — и сам Люк тоже. 

— Люк, — обрывает он и чувствует, как губы растягиваются до ушей. — Вали уже. 

Уже десять вечера, и завтра утром они все равно увидятся на базе. Люк громко смеется, а затем окидывает взглядом улицу и поспешно чмокает на прощание в губы. Хотя бы до сюда еще британская пресса не добралась. 

Он нажимает на газ и пытается перестать улыбаться.

В Манчестере до зевоты скучно… сказал как-то один идиот.


End file.
